Magi The Prince of Sun
by Ro Ahias
Summary: Luego del matrimonio las cosas no son como le gustaría a Alibaba. El largo tiempo de amistad que ha tenido con Morgiana, le ha impedido dar el siguiente paso. Pero todo cambia cuando al regresar a casa la encuentra abrazada a otro hombre. Mal entendidos, comedia y amor, se entrelazan para demostrarnos que Alibaba por muy torpe y lento que sea, hará lo posible por hacer feliz a su
1. Capítulo 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: #545454; background: white;"Capítulo 1/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #545454; background: white;"span lang="hi-IN"۞/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tenía miedo de volver a casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Había pasado casi tres meses de su matrimonio con Morgiana, y en vez de ser el marido gallardo y apuesto entrando por la puerta de su casa … estaba ahí tirado en una taberna de dudosa reputación, con la ropa echa tirones, hediondo a animal, sudoroso y bebiendo cerveza con un hombre de mediana edad que apenas conocía. ¡¿Cómo diablos termino así?!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Aaaah denme otraaaa ~~ - Dijo el joven agitando en el aire su jarra vacía. Sin embargo, el camarero lo miró con desagrado, y no se movió de su lugar, se tapó la nariz y siguió limpiando el mesón. Tal parecía que estaba más hediondo de lo que pensaba. Pero está bien, está bien, ya nada le importaba, no lo culpaba, él también pensaba que era un asco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-ooH~~ los jóvenes tienen tanta energía... Recuerdo que cuando tenía tu edad, bebía como esponja. – /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Jajaja ¿De qué hablas? Si sigues igual viejo, llevas más jarras de las que he tomado yo. -Le apunto Alibaba. El hombre estaba desaliñado y evidentemente ebrio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Jojojo, tengo el alma joven. -Dijo satisfecho, mientras bebía otro sorbo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Festejas algo? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Fessstejar? ¿yo? -Luego de pensarlo un momento lo miro con los ojos vidriosos -¡Noooooo! ¿Cómo es posible estar feliz?! ¡Mi Ecatherine de fueeee! ¡¿Porqueeeeeeee?! – Comenzó a gritar el viejo llorando. El pobre joven solo quería un momento de paz y olvidar sus penas con una alegre conversación, y en cambio había conseguido hacer llorar a un hombre de mediana edad…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¡Maldición ancianooooo! No me hagas llorar tambieeen ¡HAAA Mi Morgianaaaaa Porqueeee! –Y se largaron a llorar juntos, unos minutos después, de palabras de consuelo y sollozos pidieron otra ronda de cervezas. Pero nuevamente fueron ignorados por el camarero. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-…Y a ti qué diablos te paso. -Pregunto el hombre sorbiéndose la nariz. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Es algo larga la historia style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Tenemos toda la maldita noche y no quiero ser el único llorando en este maldito sitio. – Alibaba trato de recordar todo lo que paso desde su casamiento hasta ahora, aun le dolía lo que había pasado, pero el anciano estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y a pesar de que había llegado a la taberna hace unas horas, no tenía planes de volver a casa aún. ¿Que podría pasar si le contaba? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Mi… mi esposa me engaña con otro hombre… -Dijo cabizbajo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Oh, Ya veo, entonces estamos en el mismo barco hijo. ¿Cómo te llamas? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Alibaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Que nombre más porquería. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡¿Que?! -Ignorándolo el viejo continuo. - Mi querida y traicionera Ecatherine también me es infiel. Hoy desperté y ya no estaba conmigo… Seguramente esta con otro tipo coqueteando por ahí. - Tomo un largo sorbo de cerveza y la dejo caer con fuerza en la mesa. - ¡Todas son iguales! ¡Maldición!, uno les da un lindo hogar, y ellas te pagan tirándote como un pedazo de basura. – A Alibaba se empezaron humedecer los ojos nuevamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Mi Morgiana, no es así.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo el hombre, rodeándole los hombros. Pero lo suelta en un acto reflejo. - ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué diablos?! ¡¿Te escupió el diablo?! ¿Dónde conseguiste ese hedor? – Ignorando el comentario, el joven continúo bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Le contare desde el principio viejo, pero para ser honesto, todo empezó mal. Cuando me case con ella, la fiesta fue tan divertida y alegre, que terminamos dormidos de cansancio y no pudimos disfrutar de una noche de bodas, ni de una luna de miel. En cambio, al día siguiente, ella despertó como cualquier otro día y comenzó a trabajar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, y yo tuve que irme a Reim por unos negocios que salieron… ¡Desde entonces! No la he visto en casi 3 meses… -Dijo tapándose el rostro, y el joven nuevamente comenzó a sollozar, pero el viejo sin piedad rompió en carcajadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Hablas en serio chico? HAAAAJAJAJAJAJ – Sin embargo, no era el único que se reía en la taberna, otro hombre de una mesa cercana incluso escupió su cerveza mientras reía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Y usted quién diablos es? -Pregunto Alibaba ofendido, pero antes que el otro hombre pudiera responderle, los interrumpe otra gruesa risotada. Esta vez del camarero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Esto es una broma? HAJAJA ¡¿De verdad dejaste a tu esposa para ir a trabajar?! ¡¿En tu noche de bodas?! Jajajaj Con razón te dejaron chico, Cualquiera te hubiera puesto los cuernos, AHjajaja. –Los tres hombres continuaron riéndose entre más bromas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Era el colmo, no debió contar nada, siempre terminaban burlándose de él. – ¡AAAH! ¡Maldición! ¡Nunca quise dejarla! -Dijo Alibaba molesto, volviendo a beber otro largo sorbo de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Quise volver apenas terminé mis negocios. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Entonces ¿Qué paso? fueron 3 meses, ¿no? - Pregunto el hombre de la otra mesa, mientras el otro hombre que lo acompañaba en un principio seguía riéndose. -em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ojalá te atores viejo desgraciado/em. -Pensó Alibaba, mirándolo de soslayo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No le prestes atención. El viejo Danmus siempre es así. -Le dijo el camarero. -Pero en cuanto a ti. ¿En qué pensabas chico? Ningún hombre en su sano juicio deja a su mujer en un día tan importante. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No… no es que la haya dejado, es solo que no quise presionarla, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo como para cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Y eso te hizo demorar 3 meses? -Pregunto el camarero acercándole otra jarra de cerveza. -Va por parte de la style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta gente? De alguna forma había conseguido público. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero ya que se quedaría aquí toda la noche, y habían dejado de burlarse… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Se tomó todo el jarro de cerveza de un trago y continuo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Cuando quería volver a casa luego de unos días de trabajo, el círculo de transportación de Reim estaba en mantenimiento, pero estaba tan apurado que no me percate del aviso. Por lo que, en un salto termine es una de las nuevas islas flotantes del terreno de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Hablas de las islas vírgenes? -Pregunto el hombre de la otra mesa. Que ahora más interesado, se acercó a la barra donde estaban los demás curiosos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Si!, esas islas aun no son investigadas, ni tampoco se ha hecho un catastro de la nueva flora y fauna, por lo que todo era nuevo para mí, incluyendo la fruta y algunas especias, fue entonces que me tope con eso... -Dijo Alibaba cambiando a un semblante serio, que llamo la atención del style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Qué cosa? -Pregunto el camarero, a estas alturas parecía que su olor ya no le parecía molesto, o bien la curiosidad era mayor. En cuanto al vejestorio del inicio había terminado dormido luego de su ataque de risa, Ignorándolo continuo. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Era una especie de felino, peludo y grande, con enormes colmillos y garras. Su pelaje era como un tigre de colores marrones y negros. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¡Pero en ese momento no lo vi! ¡Ni lo sentí!, lo último que supe fue que la bestia estaba sobre mí, ¡pensé que moriría en ese instante¡, no tenía ningún arma además de mi espada corta. -La alzo delante de todos para que pudieran verla. -Pero esta bestia me la arrebato de un manotazo y desgarro mis ropas. -Se tomo la camisa para que todos vieran, y se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro. Para entonces ya estaba la mitad de la taberna escuchándolo. – Mi espada cayo a solo unos metros de mí, trate de alcanzarla, pero la bestia me alcanzo y me arrastro hacia el…y cuando creía que era mi final mientras estaba entre sus fauces, se quedó quieto… me oloroso un momento y me tomo con fuerza para irse corriendo al interior de la selva, corrió y corrió mientras yo chocaba con ramas y árboles. hasta que me dejo en una cueva, donde me tuvo como un prisionero. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Eso es ridículo! -Dijo un hombre del fondo del local. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Si! Eso mismo pensé. Pero esta bestia era completamente inteligente, muy superior a la salvaje, no sabía que haría si hacia un movimiento en falso, y sí que permanecí ahí, no sé cuánto tiempo… -Alibaba se detuvo y callo un momento. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo iba a contar las cosas vergonzosas que vivió en ese lugar, el animal no solo lo abrazaba día y noche como si fuera su cachorro, sino que lo peinaba y besaba con enormes lengüetazos, le traía alimentos y lo acurrucaba en la noche frías, llego a un punto en que termino encariñándose y jugando con él todos los días, hasta que la ayuda lo fue a buscar… pero jamás contaría eso. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Me asechaba día y noche! -Continuo Alibaba. -Buscaba pelear a cada cierto tiempo, hasta que no me quedaban las energías y caía. Solo entonces traía alimentos, era como si jugara con su comida. -Termino con la expresión grabe, esperando a que se creyeran todo style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-… Increíble. ¿Cómo escapaste de esa bestia?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Tuve que tener paciencia, espere a que el animal me dejara solo, y sigilosamente me escabullí, sin embargo, la bestia tenia los sentidos agudos y me percibió en el instante que salí de la cueva… ¡Pero no dude! ¡Corrí! ¡Corrí hasta que me falto el aire! trate de escabullirme entre la arboleda, ¡pero fue inútil! La bestia envestía los arboles como si fueran ramas, ¡caí de bruces al suelo! Entonces pude ver donde había caído mi espada al principio, di un salto sobre ella justo cuando la bestia saltaba sobre mi… y por milagro, logré incrustar la espada en su corazón y este cayó sobre mí. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– La verdad es que se había encariñado tanto con el gato gigante, que no quería dejarlo ir cuando lo fueron a buscar, y sí que, si tuvo que irse a escondidas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Pero ¿cómo volviste?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Luego de unos días buscando alimento, visualice un barco aéreo, logre llamar la atención entre gritos y señales. –"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¡Malditos! ¡No me dejaron llevarlo conmigo! No los perdonare jamás. Volveré por el gato gigante algún día"./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Fue entonces que pude llegar a Reim, y por fin volver a casa, pero… -Inevitablemente el semblante de Alibaba cambio, y el ambiente nuevamente se tornó triste. - Cuando volvía a casa vi… a mi mujer abrazada con otro hombre en frente de una gran casona que nunca había visto antes…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Vaya hijo, después de todo lo que pasaste y encontrarse con eso…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Una jarra más para el muchacho! – Grito un hombre de otra mesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Vamos chico, tranquilo, las mujeres son así. -Comenzó diciendo un anciano, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza. - ¿Es tu primera esposa?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿He? Ah, Si es la única./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Ahhh! ¡Entonces no hay problema! ¡Cásate con otra y ten dos esposas!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Si! ¡VE POR OTRA ESPOSA! -se escuchan ánimos y risas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡VE POR LA SEGUNDA!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Te lo digo por experiencia, hijo. - Continuo. -Ya tengo 5 esposas, ¡Y TODAS SON COMO EL DEMONIO! Pero, si la pasas mal con una, pues puedes tratar con la otra. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Cásate con otra y al final más de alguna puede que te haga feliz!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Decía con una gran sonrisa otro style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Pero Alibaba no podía animarse. Desde luego encontraba envidiable que un hombre tuviera más de una esposa, recibir el amor y consuelo de más de una mujer, pero…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No me imagino con nadie más que no sea mi esposa… -Dijo sin más, y los presentes callaron, muchos se miraron entre ellos incómodos y el viejo que lo tenia rodeado por el hombro lo soltó.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Chico… entonces estas jodido. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando en mi taberna!? – Pregunto una mujer robusta que entraba estrepitosamente al bar. - ¿Qué hacen estos pobres diablos reunidos en una sola mesa? ¡Danmus! ¡Te deje a cargo de este lugar! ¡¿Dónde?!... ¡¿Estas ebrio Danmus?! -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Ecatherine! -Respondió el hombre que hace unos momentos dormía junto a Alibaba. Y en solo tres sacadas la mujer lo alcanzó para plantarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al hombre en frente de todos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡¿Cómo se supone que cuidaras la taberna, si estas ebrio?! ¡Idiota!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¡Volviste! -Dijo el hombre, ignorando los insultos, totalmente emocionado de verla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Claro que volví! Te deje escrito en una nota… -Pero antes de continuar se percata de la presencia de Alibaba… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Alibaba-sama?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¿He? – Alibaba no podía creerlo cuando se percató de quien era, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Su primer encuentro con ella había sido en uno de los tantos burdeles que había visitado con Aladín. Robusta, alta, musculosa, voluptuosa, con su inusual nariz larga y respingada, los labios pequeños que… ¡Dios era mejor olvidar eso! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Ecatherine? -Y en menos de un segundo la mujer estaba en sima de él, estrujándolo contra su pecho. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡OH! Mi querido cliente ¡Alibaba-samaaaa! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡No volviste a visitarme!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Aléjate de ese hombre, mujer! -Grito Danmus levantándose de un salto, mientras que Alibaba a penas si podía ver o respirar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- No….. resp… ro… - /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! - Liberándolo suavemente, lo sentó sobre su regazo y lo siguió abrazando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás abrazándolo mujer?! -Continuo el hombre, rojo de ira. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Yo hago lo que quiero ¿o me equivoco Danmus? -Fue la respuesta cortante de ella. Danmus no respondió y los observo frustrado. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEsto olía a drama pensó Alibaba, pero por suerte fueron interrumpidos por los style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Que Tome a Ecatherine como segunda esposa! -Gritó riendo el camarero. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Gritó de un lado Danmus, pero fue ignorado por las carcajadas de todos en el local./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Buscas segunda esposa? – le pregunta Ecatherine esperanzada, acariciándole el cabello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No... yo no… span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡SI! ¡Que se quede con Ecatherine! -Las bromas y porras continuaban. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡La mejor esposa! ¡Nunca te faltara comida! ¡Son mejores las grandotas! Ajajaja ¡Ecatherine la segunda esposa! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No… Esperen…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Que la boda sea en el Bar! ¡SI! – Pero la paciencia tenia sus límites. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¡NO HABRA SEGUNDA ESPOSA! -Termino gritando Alibaba, levantándose así del regazo de la mujer y provocando el silencio general, dándose la vuelta se disculpó con ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Lo siento no es por usted. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo quería exaltarme así, pero no puede ser otra chica que no sea Morgiana. -Dijo con una sonrisa triste. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No tienes que disculparte, yo también tengo una persona especial para mí. -Le respondió tocándole el hombro en señal de apoyo, y dirigiéndose a los demás continuo - ¡Si vuelven a molestar a mi preciado cliente ¡Se largarán de mi taberna! -Le dijo Ecatherine al resto de los clientes enojada e ignorando las protestas continuo. – No permitiré más burlas ¿No ven que está enamorado? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡¿Ha?! -Alibaba se gira a mirar a la mujer totalmente rojo. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Él enamorado? Jamás lo había pensado así". /emEl amor, siempre venia después del matrimonio, bueno eso es lo que siempre supo, había conocido casos como los de Toto y Olba donde se habían enamorado antes, pero jamás pensó que él ya tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por Morgana, sabía que eventualmente los tendría, pero... span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Se lo has dicho? – Continuo ella mirando a Alibaba ansiosa de su respuesta. Entonces haciendo un esfuerzo en recordar, noto que en ningún momento le había dicho sus sentimientos. De hecho, cuando le propuso matrimonio, tan solo le pidió que formaran una familia, una vida juntos ¿No era eso suficiente? Después todo esa era la máxima promesa que un hombre podría darle a una mujer. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡¿A quién le importa eso mujer?! – Grito uno de los style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡SI! ¡Ya cállese señora! ¡Quiero saber qué hará el chico! – Grito otro viejo seguido de voces de aprobación, pero la mujer sin inmutarse les arroja una de sus sandalias y continúa discutiendo con ellos, entre risas, griteríos y reclamos. Alibaba no recordaba que Ecatherine fuera tan violenta, siempre le pareció una señorita muy fina y educada a pesar de su apariencia musculada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sin embargo, en respuesta a lo que dijo el viejo. Para Alibaba estaba claro lo que haría, incluso antes de haber entrado a la taberna a desahogarse. Saltando arriba de la mesa grito con fuerza. - ¡RECUPERARE A MI ESPOSA!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Con el puño en alto, ocasionando un alto al pleito, seguido por vítores y palabras de ánimo. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡SI! ¡ASI SE HABLA CHICO! ¡Recupera a tu mujer! ¡Llévale flores! -Le gritaba la gente animada ofreciéndole más jarras de cerveza y comida- ¡Llévale un buen vino! ¡Báñate primero, chico! ¡Llévale joyas, muchas joyas! ¡llévale comida! -La taberna se llenó de risas y bromas, más de alguno ofreció regalos para que se los diera a Morgiana, entre ellos Ecatherine y de mala gana Danmus. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ambos le dieron una de las habitaciones de invitados que tenían en el segundo piso, y mientras Ecatherine lo dirigía a la habitación le explico, que durante la reconstrucción de la ciudad y con el propósito de ayudar a las chicas del burdel donde trabajaba, ella había abierto esta taberna-hostal con la ayuda de Danmus, un excliente frecuente de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDebido a que la economía del sector aún se estaba restaurando, aún no había suficientes clientes para que se abriera un burdel en la ciudad, sin embargo, tanto ella como sus colegas no querían seguir trabajando en ese rubro por lo que entre todas lograron abrir este lugar. Alibaba la felicito y se alegro enormemente por su negocio, le prometió que en caso de cualquier ayuda lo fuera a buscar. Hasta que llegaron a la habitació style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Con mucho respeto cliente Alibaba-sama, le recomiendo que duerma un poco, tienen un aspecto cansado y desaliñado, Danmus le traerá ropa para que se cambie y este presentable. Si va a recuperar a su esposa su aspecto debe ser impecable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Jajaja, lo hare, gracias Ecatherine, pero no seas formal conmigo, ahora ¡somos amigos! – Ambos rieron un rato y la joven lo dejo a solas en su habitación. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Alibaba aprovecho de asearse un poco antes de meterse a la cama, estimaba amaneciendo, pero lo ideal era despertar en unas horas, no más y así bañarse como style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Te traje ropa. – Dijo Danmus, irrumpiendo sin más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-La hospitalidad no es lo tuyo ¿no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Quieres la ropa o no? -Alibaba pensó que el hombre era más simpático cuando estaba borracho. Tomo las prendas y espero a que el hombre se marchara, pero este continuo en la style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Pasa algo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Buena… buena suerte con tu mujer. -Alibaba sorprendido, rio y le respondió - ¿Debería desearte lo mismo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Metete en tus asuntos chico. Y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Alibaba se quedó pensando que parecía bastante normal las discusiones entre parejas, que él no era el único que tenía problemas al respecto y estaba seguro de que no sería la primera vez que algo como esto le pasase con Morgiana, sin embargo, Él le había prometido que la haría feliz y esa fue la misma promesa que se hicieron en su matrimonio. Recostándose en la cama de espalda, esta vez se hizo una promesa así mismo "No permitiría que ninguna discusión los sepárese y que ninguna duraría tanto como esta ocasión"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-No volverá a ocurrir. – susurro antes de entregarse al sueño y al cansancio. /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: #545454; background: white;"Capítulo 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial; color: #545454; background: white;"span lang="hi-IN"۞/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Una vez descansado, limpio y bien vestido, bajo a despedirse de Ecatherine y los demás del bar. Algunos ya no podían consigo mismos y a otros aún les quedaban energía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"La gente lo esperaban con palabras de ánimo y buena suerte, algunos incluso se acercaban para darle consejos o hacerle alguna broma. Estaba muy agradecido con todos, y estaba seguro de que, si este lugar continuaba atrayendo a gente de este tipo, prosperaría muy pronto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Ecatherine-san, lamento las molestias, y gracias por todo el servicio, el baño ha sido muy reconfortante y la habitación muy cómoda. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡OH! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto ¡y de que te hayas levantado a tiempo! Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte, ya está por anochecer sabes. -Y tomándolo de las manos continuo. – Pero me alegra que te hayas decidido por ir a recuperarla, de seguro todo ha sido un malentendido. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Eso espero. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Pero ¿Qué harás si no es así? -Pregunto Danmus acercándose a ellos, Ecatherine le dirigió una mirada asesina, que este ignoro encogiéndose de hombros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- Humm, ¡Supongo que lo pensare en su momento! -Respondió Alibaba con una sonrisa optimista. No negaría que había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero también conocía a Morgiana y si pasase lo uno o lo otro lo conversaría con ella, y esta vez no huiría de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sonriendo alegremente por su respuesta Ecatherine continuo. -Te deseo lo mejor Alibaba-san, de seguro todo irá bien con tu esposa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Si! span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Y de camino a la puerta, despidiéndose de todos, gritó. - ¡Y Danmus no seas tan cabezota o la terminaras perdiendo! -Provocando otra ronda de risas y bromas, esta vez dirigidas al viejo de mediana edad que lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo. Al salir se dio cuenta que sin duda había encontrado un buen lugar para relajarse, la próxima vez vendría con Aladin y Morgiana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"De camino a casa, o más bien del camino que podía recordar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Las calles habían sido reconstruidas, edificios, almacenes y hogares habían vuelto a levantarse, se preguntó si su simple carpa ahora sería una casa, y de ser así cual sería... Entonces callo en cuenta de que no tenía idea en donde vivía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"La vez que había dado vueltas, había encontrado a Morgiana saliendo de una casona, pero no recordaba donde fue, entonces era de noche y apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Imposible ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa?! – Entonces se precipito a la feria que se extendía por toda la avenida principal, para ver si encontraba alguna cara conocida y preguntar por la dirección. Encontraba insólito que no supiera donde vivía su esposa, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""¡Por dios! durante mucho tiempo había sido un completo idiota/em". Sin embargo, no había tenido suerte con los comerciantes, ahora en la actualidad se veían más Fanalis que antes, y encontrarse con uno ya no era tan raro. Pero cuando por fin había encontrado una cara conocida termino chocando con una joven con su canasta de limones. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Lo siento mucho, iba apurado! -Y se acuclilló a recogerle las frutas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¿Alibaba-san? -Se detuvo en seco y lentamente levanto la vista. Vestida de manera tan sencilla como siempre, con los pies descalzos, el cabello encendido por la puesta de sol ligeramente más largo que la ultima vez que la vio. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Tan hermosa"/em -pensó style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Volviste…- Dijo ella suavemente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Yo… yo te traje esto! -Dijo saliendo de su estupor y precipitándose en darle unas flores que había comprado mientras estuvo hablando con los feriantes. Morgana sorprendida recibió el ramo y se sonrojó levemente con una tímida sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro cambió su semblante y lo miró gélidamente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Vamos a casa. –Dijo, y tragando saliva, Alibaba la siguió llevando los limones, parecía muy molesta y estaba a punto de disculparse, entonces recordó que la había visto con otro tipo, ¡Era él quien debería estar enojado!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPero también había sido él quien primero la había dejado sola… Respirando hondo se contuvo, era mejor tomárselo con calma, esperaría a lo que ella tenía que decirle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sin embargo, apenas llegaron al umbral de la casona que había visto la noche pasada no pudo controlarse más. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"- ¡Te vi abrazada con un cretino aquí, ayer en la noche! –em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Bien, eso no era lo que tenía planeado decir". /emElla se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo furiosa y le tiro las flores en la cara. - ¡Ese cretino me propuso matrimonio pensando que era una mujer ¡SOLTERA QUE VIVIA SOLA EN ESTA CASA! - y lo dejo a afuera pegando un fuerte portazo… span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-¡Es un idiota! Debió haberlo golpeado apenas lo vio, pensó Morgiana al estar nuevamente sola en casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"hace solo unos momentos lo único que sentía era angustia y pena que no eran propios de ella, y solo a causa de ese tonto. Para luego él, llegar como si nada para apuntarle con el dedo … ¡Es un Idiota! Se supone que solo se iría por unos negocios sencillos a Reim y volvería en unos pocos días, sin embargo, no llegó y ahora que los viajes no son largos debido a los círculos de transportación y se podían hacer llamadas a distancia, no tenía excusa. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Durante todo el tiempo en que no estuvo, ella se había dedicado a construir su hogar con la ayuda de los vecinos y a había ayudado a otras familias a construir la de ellos. El trabajo duro la ayudaba distraerse de su situación como esposa abandonada, solo agradecía que Aladin o sus amigos no se encontrasen cerca para verla así, no hubiera soportado tener que responder que su marido no ha estado en casa durante meses, cuando se suponía que ellos deberían estar en su tiempo a solas como recién casados y construyendo un hogar juntos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Dejando la bolsa de compras en la mesa, suspiro con fuerza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"No culpaba a los vecinos por pensar que era una mujer soltera, o que hubiera algún pretendiente como el de ayer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sin embargo, estaba muy conforme y feliz con lo que había logrado con su hogar, le gustaba los colores de las sedas que había elegido, y las vistosas alfombras. De alguna forma había terminado construyendo un lugar que era suyo en todo sentido, cada mueble lo había elegido ella, hasta la disposición de las habitaciones de la casa. Se había esmerado y entretenido tanto construyendo que no se percató en las proporciones que había tomado la casa hasta ahora… Y era muy grande para ella style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"En un principio se preguntó si las cosas que iba eligiendo, harían feliz a Alibaba, pero sinceramente ya no le importaba, no debió haberse molestado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-indent: 0cm;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"-Mooor… Saan…!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Se escuchaba gimotear a Alibaba detrás de la puerta. Lo pensó un momento… Pero decidió que mejor lo dejaría así un rato mientras preparaba la comida, pero soltando un largo suspiro recordó que había dejado sus limones con Alibaba. Tendría que cambiar la receta, ya le estaba dando hambre. /span/p 


End file.
